Judas
}} Judas, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la cantante Lady Gaga. La canción sera presentada por las Chicas de The Warblers en su primera presentación desde que el coro se hizo mixto, la canción estará en solos de Dianna, Sakura y Janis. Contexto de la Canción: Es presentada por las Chicas de The Warblers con solos de Dianna, Sakura y Janis en las Seccionales del 2017. Letra de la Canción: Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah Janis: I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah Janis: I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Chicas de The Warblers: Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Gaga Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Gaga Dianna: When he calls to me I am ready I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain Even after three times he betrays me Chicas de The Warblers: Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Janis: I'll bring him down, bring him down down Chicas de The Warblers: Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Janis: A king with no crown, king with no crown Sakura junto a Chicas de The Warblers: I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby (Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as (Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Chicas de The Warblers: Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Gaga Janis: I couldn't love a man so purely Even prophets forgave his goofy way I've learned love is like a brick you can Build a house or sink a dead body Chicas de The Warblers: Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Sakura: I'll bring him down, bring him down down Chicas de The Warblers: Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Sakura: A king with no crown, king with no crown Dianna junto a Chicas de The Warblers: I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby (Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as (Chicas de The Warblers: Woah woah woah woah woah) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Janis: In the most biblical sense I am beyond repentance Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind Janis y Dianna: But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense Judas kiss me if offenced Or wear ear condom next time Sakura: I wanna love you But something's pulling me away from you Jesus is my virtue And Judas is the demon I cling to I cling to Sakura y Dianna junto a Chicas de The Warblers: Just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby (Janis: Woah woah woah woah woah, Juudas) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as (Janis: Woah woah woah woah woah, Juudas) I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Dianna: Judas Juda-ah-as Janis: Judas Juda-ah-as Sakura: Judas Juda-ah-as Chicas de The Warblers: Judas Gaga Vídeo: thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por las Chicas de The Warblers Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Dianna Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sakura Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Janis